This invention relates to an air cleaner and an air filter capable of reducing ozone.
Up to now, it has been recognized that ozone is generated from an apparatus making use of high voltage.
Ozone should be removed as it exerts a baneful influence upon the human body in case when a large quantity of ozone is existing in the air, however at the present time a means effective for removing ozone has never been invented.
Accordingly, under the present conditions, ozone is removed by ventilating a room by an apparatus making use of high voltage.